


Little Hottie

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is wEAK for Horny Hinata, Ball Licking, Blow Jobs, Feelings!, Horny Hinata, M/M, Shower Sex, face fucking, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: They get out of practice late and it’s raining. By the time they burst into Atsumu’s place, they’re soaked. Hinata starts removing his clothes first, his damp shirt falling to the floor with a wet ‘plop’.“You got an extra shirt?” Hinata asks, looking over his shoulder.Atsumu nods, kicking off his shoes. “Follow me.”He leads Hinata to his room, which is a huge fucking mistake.--In which Atsumu receives a mind blowing BJ from "the little hottie"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 18
Kudos: 453





	1. It starts with a shirt

It starts with a shirt. They get out of practice late and it’s raining. They haven’t eaten since mid afternoon and Atsumu’s apartment, with a fully stocked fridge of leftover Thai food and craft beer, is within walking distance. Huddling under an umbrella too small for the both of them, Hinata and Atsumu make a run for it, jumping over puddles and barely catching the red lights to cross the street.

By the time they burst into Atsumu’s place, they’re soaked. Hinata starts removing his clothes first, his damp shirt falling to the floor with a wet ‘plop’, and Atsumu just stares. Beads of rain water falling off orange curls and trickling down tan skin. The sudden desire to lick Hinata’s back crosses Atsumu’s woefully horny mind, but he somehow keeps his shit together. Swallowing down any feelings that he might have been harboring ever since “the little hottie” joined the Black Jackals.

“You got an extra shirt?” Hinata asks, looking over his shoulder.

Atsumu nods, kicking off his shoes. “Follow me.”

He leads Hinata to his room, which is a huge fucking mistake.

First of all, a pile of dirty clothes is the first landmark in Atsumu’s room, second being his unmade bed, and third the overflowing garbage can of tissues.

Second of all, despite the AC in his room puttering what little coolness it can manage, the air in his room feels thick, _balmy_. Certainly not the ideal temperature when you’re desperately trying to not pop a bone in front of your house guest.

And third, Hinata doesn’t seem to care about any of it. He follows Atsumu into his room and waits, sitting on the aforementioned unmade bed, for a shirt to be tossed in his direction.

“Nice place,” Hinata says casually, rolling his neck.

“Don’t fuckin' lie,” Atsumu chuckles as he pulls open a drawer and takes out the cleanest t-shirt he can find, an old Inarizaki volleyball shirt.

He walks over to the bed and hands the shirt to Hinata, who takes it and brings it up to his face.

Hinata inhales and sighs dreamily, “It smells like you.”

Maybe it’s the humidity, but everything around Atsumu feels so tight. His clothes, his throat, his chest, his-

“Do you want it to smell like something else?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow.

Hinata shakes his head no with a smile and has the audacity to lay down on Atsumu’s bed, still holding the shirt close to his chest.

“I’m glad it smells like you,” Hinata says biting his lip and toying with the fabric of his shirt.

Atsumu chuckles incredulously, this can’t be happening. “Do you want somethin' to eat?” He needs to change the subject, location, and overall tone of this encounter before he does something stupid.

“Yeah, I could eat.” Hinata shifts to prop himself up. Atsumu feels golden eyes take in his body, making him completely aware of what exactly Hinata is craving.

“I... uh... I could start to heat up some-“

“Get on the bed Tsum-tsum.” Hinata’s voice is breathy and his eyes narrow. Atsumu prides himself in being able to show some restraint in particularly heated situations. But god damn, the little hottie is a force to be reckoned with. Within seconds, he’s straddling Hinata’s chest and nimble hands pull down on his wet shorts. His half hard cock bounces free and meets eager lips that kiss and suckle at the tip. The shirt that started this whole thing rubs against his balls, creating exquisite friction that makes Atsumu shiver. His mouth hangs open and breathless as Hinata consumes him while keeping hard eye contact. It’s a wet softness that is unlike any other blowjob he’s ever received.

And Atsumu’s had his fair share of blow jobs.

“Mm you’re so tasty Tsumu,” Hinata murmurs against his shaft and lets his eyes flutter shut, “I bet your cum tastes just as good.” He drags the fat his tongue along the underside, leaving a trail of drool mixed with precum in his wake.

_Fuck._

Atsumu’s stomach drops into his balls, Hinata definitely plays to win.

“Y-you’re gonna find out if you keep this up, little hottie.”

Hinata beams at the nickname, truly the only person who takes being little as a compliment. “Am I your little hottie Tsumu?” he asks before swallowing Atsumu whole, moaning.

“S-shit, yeah you are,” Atsumu chokes out, shuddering along with the vibrations and urging his hips deeper until he can feel his head press against the back of Hinata’s soft pallet. He can barely keep himself upright, but he’ll be damned if he can’t see himself fucking into that cute, freckled face. Hinata’s hands grip Atsumu’s hips, blunt nails digging into his skin, and tears start staining his rumpled bed sheets.

It’s so _much._

Atsumu cums without warning, shooting down Hinata’s throat with a drawn out groan as he reaches out to grip damp, orange hair. The last thing he says before flopping beside Hinata, completely spent, is, “Fuck me...”

And he’s not sure if he imagines Hinata’s response, but he swears he hears the little hottie giggle “Next time,” as he kisses his sweaty cheek and the world around him blurs to black.


	2. Something Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days pass and they still have yet to talk about the blow job. Even though Atsumu really, reeeally, wants to talk about it. It’s always on the tip of his tongue, threatening to slip out whenever he so much as stands near the little hottie. 
> 
> At the end of practice, he takes his time in the locker room. He makes small talk with his team mates as they change while still keeping track of whether the little hottie left for the day. He hopes the constant glances are enough to signal to him that they need to talk. After about twenty minutes, they’re the only ones left in the locker room. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Hinata seems to have decided now is the best time to start gathering his things to shower. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Atsumu tries to talk to Hinata, but ends up sucking his dick in the shower.

A couple days pass and they still have yet to talk about the blow job, even though Atsumu really, _reeeally_ , wants to talk about it. It’s always on the tip of his tongue, threatening to slip out whenever he so much as stands near the little hottie. 

_“By the way, are you plannin' on makin' this a thing? Because I’m obviously more than down to make this a thing.”_

But Hinata has this smile that he wears whenever he sees Atsumu and it makes Atsumu’s heart go so fucking weird that he swallows the question he wants to ask every single time. He’s rendered to one word answers and nods, walking on eggshells. 

He just needs to get Hinata alone, then he can turn on that Miya charm and get some answers. 

At the end of practice, he takes his time in the locker room. He makes small talk with his team mates as they change while still keeping track of whether the little hottie left for the day. He hopes the constant glances are enough to signal to him that they need to talk. After about twenty minutes, they’re the only ones left in the locker room. Unfortunately, Hinata seems to have decided now is the best time to start gathering his things to go hit the showers. 

Leaning against his locker, Atsumu crossed his arms and watches Hinata pile items into his shower caddy. “So... how long do you think you’re gonna-“ 

“Shower?” Hinata cuts him off and shrugs, “However long it takes to get clean I guess. Why? Do you wanna join me?” he sticks out his tongue playfully, lowering his eyes like he did back in his bedroom. 

Atsumu shivers, he _absolutely_ wants to join him. But a pragmatic voice that, oddly enough, sounds like his twin tells him he needs to figure out what Hinata’s game is. 

“I really need to talk to you... About the other night,” Atsumu doesn’t like how pained his voice sounds. 

“We can talk in the shower,” Hinata offers as he takes off his shirt and eases his gym shorts past his knees and down to his ankles. 

Atsumu’s mouth goes dry. He tries his best to keep his eyes on the little hottie’s face, freckled and flushed with hypnotic ‘come fuck me eyes’, and not his devastatingly ripped body and mouthwatering dick. 

Not jumping the little hottie's bones as he turns around, bends over, and picks up his discarded clothes is truly a herculean feat. 

“We can talk in the shower,” he parrots, even though he knows they won’t. 

“I’ll get it started then,” Hinata says throwing his towel over his shoulder and gathering his things. “I’ll see you there.” 

Atsumu nods dumbly and watches Hinata, well Hinata’s fine as hell ass, walk away. When the little hottie is out of sight he slaps himself on the cheek. He should be ashamed of himself, stooping to simp levels for that ball sunshine. How the fuck could someone have such power over him? He’s the one people are supposed to be simps for! Not the other way around! No other hookup has left him this desperate for more. Why now? Why his teammate? 

The sound of the shower starting from the other side of the locker room snaps Atsumu out of his downward spiral. He hears light humming fill the space, echoing like a siren’s call. 

_Well shit._

He quickly shrugs off all his clothing, slips on his sandals, grabs as much shower necessities he can, and makes a b-line for the stalls. Sure enough there’s little talking exchanged between the two of them. Atsumu sinks to his knees on the cold tile and returns the favor to Hinata, sucking him off and electing noises to pour from those perfect lips that are made only in moments of intense passion. Hinata’s voice drowns out the sound of the shower beating down on them in a symphony of “Tsuuumuu, m-more.” 

It’s fuel for Atsumu to show off, to put himself above anyone else the little hottie’s ever experienced. He hooks Hinata’s leg over his shoulder and dives in. He absolutely lives for the sight of Hinata’s balls constricting when his tongue licks the crease where his crotch and thigh connect. There’s no turning back now, he thinks to himself as he guides those hot, hanging rocks into his mouth with the tip of his tongue. 

Hinata’s entire body shudders. “Fuuck!” he cries, wet and breathless. 

Atsumu doesn’t relent, he keeps going, sucking while using his free hand to pump Hinata’s neglected cock. Who knew hearing the little hottie curse was such a turn on?

“Tsum... I-I’m gon-na...” A snaking hand grips Atsumu’s shoulder and he feels Hinata’s leg pressing into his back, drawing him in closer. He moves his mouth back to Hinata’s prick, surrounding the tip while he continues to work the base. 

It doesn’t take long before Hinata cums, shuddering and moaning his name.

His given name. 

It’s enough to make his dick jump, reminding him how it’s been neglected this entire time. But oddly enough, he doesn’t really care. All he wants, now that he’s got Hinata good and satisfied, is an answer. He slides Hinata’s leg off his shoulder and rises, pinning Hinata against the back of the shower stall so their groins press together. Hinata winces and moans at the touch, but still urges his hips forward. 

“What are we fuckin' doing?” Atsumu says, bringing his lips to barely touch Hinata’s. He can see water dripping from his orange hair, just like that first night. 

“Something amazing,” Hinata sighs and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. 

Not the answer he's expecting, or even wants. But for now, as they continue to make-out and grind underneath the warm shower until Atsumu finishes, it’s better than nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship has my brain in a vice. Drop a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> [[twitter]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally obligated to only write Horny Hinata. I'm also legally obligated to only write fics that are less than 1k words. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> [[my twitter]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
